El origen de las armaduras
by cintyaeriza
Summary: <html><head></head>Desde la época del mito cada 243 años Athena reencarna en este mundo junto con un grupo de jóvenes que portan una armadura que les protege... pero ¿Cual es el origen de esas armaduras?</html>


_**El origen de las armaduras.**_

Hace mucho tiempo, en la época del mito, la tierra y el universo se dividió entre los dioses del Olimpo para así poder mantener un balance en el entorno de los humanos. Sin embargo, entre los dioses no existía alguno con el poder para dominar las estrellas, las cuales servirían como único contacto con los humanos y su destino. Hasta el día en que uno de esos astros se desprendió del cielo nocturno cayendo frente a los dioses. Tomando una forma humana, se pudo apreciar a una hermosa mujer de cabellos intensamente oscuros al igual que sus ojos, vestida únicamente por el brillo de miles de estrellas.

Se presento como Asteri, y dijo que había nacido de la energía cósmica del universo y del polvo de diversas galaxias. Al escuchar eso, los dioses supieron que no había sido coincidencia su llegada, más bien, era para indicarles que ella sería la encargada de cuidar el cielo nocturno, comunicar por medio de los astros las enseñanzas de los dioses y lo más importante, asignar una constelación o una estrella a cada humano, para que esta rigiera su destino. Algo que por supuesto, Asteri estuvo gustosa de hacer.

Sin embargo, la diosa de las constelaciones, como la llegaron a llamar, no había llegado sola. Otra estrella, celosa de Asteri y su misión en el universo, bajo al reino de los dioses con el único propósito de destruirla para así poder apoderarse no solo del mando de las estrellas, sino también del mando de los dioses y los humanos. Esa estrella se presentó como Skotádi que en griego se significa "oscuridad", oscuridad como la de una estrella muerta, como la de un hoyo negro, "eso" era Skotádi. Y aunque Asteri se empeño en avisar a los dioses sobre el peligro que se acercaba ninguno le prestó el menor interés, esepto la diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría encargada de proteger la tierra, Athena.

Una guerra en el cielo se abrió paso, y esa guerra afectaría para siempre el orden del universo. Muchas estrellas fueron corrompidas por Skotádi, el hoyo negro se trago toda su luz y las convirtió en estrellas muertas igual que ella, las cuales puso al servicio de varios dioses dispuestos a pelear contra Athena para poder gobernar a los humanos, especialmente Hades, pues ella sabía que desde hace mucho el dios del inframundo quería volverse el más poderoso.

Consciente de lo que Skotádi hacia, Asteri tomo cada estrella y constelación que aun no fuera corrompida y creó una armadura para cada una. Estas armaduras recibieron el nombre de mantos sagrados y fueron entregadas a Athena para que ella eligiera los humanos que las portarían, pues ellos serían los únicos capases de enfrentar a los dioses ya que poseen una voluntad increbrantable, y una energía cósmica que es capaz de crear o destruir mas allá de su mundo. Precisamente por eso, Asteri diseño cada uno de Los Mantos Sagrados a modo tal de que solo fueran efectivos en combate para proteger la tierra y a Athena, nunca para fines personales.

Por ese motivo en Grecia se fundó, bajo las órdenes de Athena, un Santuario. Todas las armaduras irían a ese lugar y no se le permitirá el paso a nadie que no fuese un Santo de Athena, entonces los humanos que fueran protegidos por alguna de las estrellas o constelaciones de Asteri viajarían a ese lugar para entrenar a modo de que solo uno de varios fuese digno de ser embestido con una armadura y se preparara para una guerra, la cual por ser entre dioses y humanos fue denominada santa. Sin embargo… Una vez que se prueba el poder es difícil dejarlo y más en manos de la tiranía, así que por juramento de todos los dioses cada 243 años una nueva Guerra Santa debería de alzarse; Todo eso con el mismo fin para cada dios, poseer el dominio de la tierra.

Durante varios años ese dominio se quedo con Athena y ella le correspondió solemnemente. Pero como ya lo he dicho, el poder es algo difícil de dejar, y en ocasiones este pude cambiar a las personas. Para librar cada guerra los dioses deben reencarnar en un humano y este debe de juntar ciertas características de acuerdo con el dios que reencarne, en Athena las características son humildad y sacrificio, ambas fueron olvidas por la diosa, y aunque ella seguía teniendo el control sobre el mundo, Asteri se enfureció con el comportamiento de la Diosa de la guerra. Inclusive trato de expresarle su inconformidad ante el hecho de tratar de forma tan corriente los mantos sagrados que había creado, pero Athena no la escucho, en cambio le dijo que esos mantos ella se los había dado y no tenia porque decirle que hacer con ellos, acto seguido la corrió de su vista y le dijo que jamás la quería volver a ver interfiriendo.

"Muy bien" le contesto Asteri "pero las armaduras que no te regale se van conmigo", dicho eso la diosa de las constelaciones se dio la media vuelta y partió, llevándose consigo la energía cósmica de las armaduras de Pegaso, Dragón, Cisne, Andrómeda y el Fénix dejándolas como simples caharros de bronce. Puede que no se vea importarte, teniendo armaduras de plata y oro o inclusive más armaduras de bronce, pero esas cinco armaduras son las primeras creadas por Asteri, las que recibieron el poder de las estrellas y el cosmos antes que ninguna otra, las que fueron creadas para convertirse en armaduras que desafiarían dioses, que serían capases de llegar desde los profundos infiernos de Hades hasta el glorioso iluminar del Olimpo, las únicas que tenían el nombre de divinas y que se escondían en el bronce porque al igual que los humanos que las portaran ellas debían despertar poco a poco.

Athena lo sabía, pero el orgullo de ese momento le impidió detener a Asteri, a la cual solo alentó para que se marchara sin importarle el preciado tesoro que se llevaba, pues por ahora se dedicaría a disfrutar de su victoria, y después tendría tiempo para disculparse con Asteri. Aunque nadie dijo que la diosa de las constelaciones quisiera hablar con la diosa de la guerra después.

¿Qué cómo se toda esta historia?

Bueno, pues veras… esta es mi historia, yo soy…. Asteri.


End file.
